


Chapter 1, "StairMaster"

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: MultiTasking [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: Tambourine, guitar, fucking you senseless, backing vocals, saxophone - what can't the MultiGhoul do? Please note he only does one of those things in this story. You guess which one.





	Chapter 1, "StairMaster"

**Author's Note:**

> It has been over two years since I wrote my last Ghost-kink, and I thought I was over it. And I was, until I saw a clip of one of the new ghouls playing tambourine, and apparently that is a major turn-on for me. I have always loved the saxophone, but wow. So, MultiGhoul, welcome to the fold. 
> 
> I would also like to note that this kink is set in a similar AU as "Ghouls Gone Wild", because that makes it even more unrealistic, and that fits me perfectly.
> 
> Also, too aroused to spell check right now. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

They were meant to be identical, yet there were subtle differences that told them apart. Why I found that particular ghoul so fascinating I could not say. Perhaps it was his hands; large, with defined veins slithering like serpents beneath the skin, or perhaps it was his eyes, eyes that had the same shade as the darkest, richest molasses. Or perhaps even his calm stature, as his eyes scanned the crowded room. I was captivated, and I had already spun the most delightful stories about him, imagining what sounds that blackened mouth could emit. Some would whisper that the dark area beneath their mouths were tattoos, a sacred mark to differentiate them from us «mere mortals», should they ever be unmasked. 

The ghouls were servants by choice to Cardinal Copia, a charismatic figure that mysteriously appeared after the first sign of the disease had begun to appear in our society, ready to offer guidance and comfort. At a cost, no doubt, but we welcomed him with open arms, and now many of us were safely quarantined as the world around us crumbled. Every night the Cardinal would preach for us, and oh how special we felt, how unique and blessed, oh how immensely loved we were but this alluring character. He had the (healthy) world at his feet, and after the sermons there would be sinful gatherings where life was lived to fullest. Tonight was one of these nights, and while I abstained from engaging in the orgies, I was not devoid of lust. And all of that lust was now aimed at that secretive creature. 

My mouth felt dry as my thoughts had turned to vivid images of the ghoul fucking me senseless against a wall, against the floor, against any surface that could handle his sheer force, and just as I had to swallow and remind myself of my whereabouts, our eyes met. I shuddered as he bared his teeth in a grin, lowering his head slightly, not letting go of my eyes. «You’ve caught his attention, I see», a voice spoke from behind me, the words draped with compassionate amusement. «The ghouls have just the same needs we have, they were men after all, before all of this. Or so they say, but believe me when I tell you that their desires have not vanished, if anything, they have become more…», they paused, «pressing…», emphasizing the last word. I imagined the odd choice of words were meant to taunt me, as apparently my mental drooling had not gone unnoticed by the other attendants either. 

«If you leave now, he will follow you. If you enter the elevator, he will take that as a rejection, and respectfully cease his pursuit. Should you opt for the stairs, well… Let’s see how far you make it before he catches up with you. But know this, and appreciate it, if you at any moment would like him to leave, tell him and he will respect it. Men might not understand that no means no, but these ghouls do. Now, enjoy, and may we meet again…» The person behind me gently stroked my arm as they disappeared, leaving me with little knowledge of their identity. I looked back at the ghoul. He was still staring. I began to make my way out of the great hall, exiting the room. Through the murmur of voices, I thought I could hear heavy footsteps, following my path.

There was no doubt in my mind as to which route to take, and I barely glanced at the elevator before I began to head to the stairs. I had no idea how close the ghoul was, but the further away from the noise of the party I got, the more audible the sound of his feet became. I went down a few flight of stairs, and paused on one of the landings. I turned around and tilted my head up, and saw him looking down at me from above. My heart was racing, and my entire body felt electric, prepared for what was to come. I couldn’t help but smile as the ghoul finally reached me, and shoved me firmly against the wall. I could hear him breathing heavily, he was clearly as affected and aroused as I was. His legs pried mine apart, and he held one hand under my chin, to better level my face to his. 

His other hand sought through the folds of my dress, until it found my lingerie, rubbing his fingertips against the already soaked fabric. I grabbed on to his thighs with my hands, my knuckles almost turning white as I moved against his digits, hoping he would pull the panties aside, to better explore my wetness. And thankfully, on this night, the only prayers that matters were answered, as he slid two fingers inside of me, his thumb vigorously massaging my clit. The ghoul moved his face closer to mine, and I could feel his warm breath against my lips, the design of his mask making him look like an ancient god, unable to resist the carnal nature of man. In this moment, he was the only god I ever wanted to worship.

I was close to climax, almost aggressive and frantic in my movements, and again the ghoul grinned, as he pulled his fingers out of me. I could only watch in awe as he raised his hand to my lips, and covered them in my own juices. Before I could lick it away, his tongue had already began to slither over my mouth, latching on to my lower lip and sucking it, locking my head into position with both his hands. I wanted to reciprocate, but he only allowed it when there was not a drop left of what his fingers had conjured. Our mouths and tongues were intertwined, exploring each other, and while he kept me in place, I saw it fit to unbutton his trousers. The ghoul did not object. 

With great ease, thanks to his preparation of me, he penetrated me, and as he did, he moaned into my mouth, pushing me harder against the wall. I grabbed onto his firm buttocks, feeling his movements beneath my palms. I tried to get some air, but the ghoul wasn’t letting go, he’d only allow a brief second or two for me to catch my breath. I angled my hips the best I could, to stimulate my clit against the area above his cock. It worked. The ghoul noticed and let go of my mouth, to look down. He moved his hands so that he could position me even better, enabling to grind more freely. I could feel myself tightening around him, and the sound of his continuous moans aroused me beyond comprehension. I was almost too far gone to make a sound, but as I came, I let out a cathartic noise that echoed throughout the staircase. 

The ghoul kept fucking me, but he must have been close, because even masked I could sense his immense concentration and ecstasy. I felt his hands burrow into my waist as he came, the faint spasms orgasm convulsing through his body. He pulled himself out of me, but kept leaning against the wall, to regain his composure. I was still shivering from it all, uncertain if I could even stand at all, let alone walk. I got out of his grip, and slowly began to descent down the stairs, in a dizzy. A few flights down, I looked up. There he was, looking down at me. 

A grin appeared on my face as I heard his footsteps approaching me.


End file.
